


Heat

by aerialsky



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialsky/pseuds/aerialsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a complete PWP (without even the barest hint of a plot) written just for fun and for someone who needed more Janeway/Torres in their life! :)  Took a prompt from the OTP prompt blog on Tumblr:  Person A moves from a hot climate to a cold one to live with person B.  Modified it slightly for my needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Kathryn was bundled up in a huge duffel coat, a thick deep red scarf was thrown haphazardly around her neck and shoulders with a matching red bobble hat thrown on in haste pushing her fringe into her eyes.  She grabbed her rucksack and ran out of the house and hopped onto her hoverbike.  She was late to the transport station downtown and had a feeling B’Elanna wouldn’t be too happy about being abandoned in the freezing Indiana winter weather.  To top it off, she’d just come back from a month-long posting at the Utopia Planetia Design Facility on the Mars Colony, where she had no doubt been lapping up the warmth of the temperature-regulated bio-domes that housed the project. 

Kathryn sped across the open countryside that led from their house to Bloomington where she hoped she wouldn’t be meeting her overly irate wife.  She was only five or so minutes late, but she knew that could be enough to earn her an aggravated look from her cold-hating lover; she just hoped that their reunion after a long month apart would eclipse any annoyance B’Elanna might be feeling. 

There was a chilly wind coming in from the North that whipped across the fields and made Kathryn’s cheeks turn a bright red as she rode past open corn fields.  Finally she neared the town boundary, slowed, and made her way to the transport station.  As she approached, she could see a lone figure standing, partially sheltered from the wind in the archway of the main station.  She had an old dark brown leather jacket on but no hat or scarf to protect her from the elements.  She was breathing warmth back into her hands and stamping her feet to bring back the circulation and looking around desperately for Kathryn.  She caught sight of her and locked her gaze on her approaching lover.  Kathryn had parked the hoverbike nearby and was now running towards the station; she looked up to see B’Elanna staring straight at her.  Kathryn waved but B’Elanna kept her arms folded tightly against her and just stared back.  This was not good. 

Kathryn finally got to the archway and launched herself onto B’Elanna giving her a huge bear hug. “Lanna!  I’m sorry!  How long have you been waiting here?”  She leant back, keeping B’Elanna in her arms, to gauge her wife’s expression.  B’Elanna was trying her best to keep up the pretense of being annoyed with her perennially late lover but couldn’t keep the amusement and love from her eyes.  She tried to give her best _you’re in so much trouble_ look but Kathryn’s puppy-dog eyes were working their usual trick and she melted into the hug.  She slipped her freezing hands inside Kathryn’s warm duffel coat and tightened the hug, leaning in for a searing kiss.  Their month apart was making itself known as neither of them could pull away.  Kathryn moaned and began to kiss along B’Elanna’s jawline.  “I missed you so much,” she breathed in between kisses. 

“Oh God, me too.” B’Elanna bit her lip and closed her eyes.  Her hands found their way underneath the thick jumper Kathryn was wearing to make contact with her skin. She lightly ran her fingertips across Kathryn’s hips.

“You’re freezing!” Kathryn jumped slightly away. 

“You don’t say!  Indiana in Winter is your regular tropical paradise…” B’Elanna teased.

“We’d better get you back home.  Oh, one second, I brought your hat and scarf.”  Kathryn grabbed her rucksack and produced a forest green scarf that she wound around B’Elanna’s neck and a matching hat that she put on then smoothed errant hairs from her face.  She kissed B’Elanna on her nose and smiled.  “You look a little better prepared now.  Come on, the hoverbike isn’t far.”

Kathryn hopped on first and B’Elanna second, positioning herself behind Kathryn, straddling the bike and leaning in close.  She put her arms around Kathryn and placed a small kiss in the hair poking out from under her hat with a contented sigh.  It was good to be home.   They started off on their short journey to the house they had built together in the Indiana countryside.   As they zipped through the fields a light snow began to fall and the small flakes spun and danced in the wind.  B’Elanna gripped Kathryn a little tighter, hoping to glean a little more body heat.  Kathryn hit the gas and they sped up, the fields passing by in a blur.  This was B’Elanna’s favourite part of her occasional trips to the Mars Colony: coming home to her Kathryn and the exhilarating ride home, clinging on to the woman she loved and burying her face into the warmth of her neck.  Sure, she also loved tinkering with the new engines at the shipyard and supervising the fresh young engineers as they perfected their designs, but there was nothing like coming home to Kathryn Janeway. 

They rounded the last corner and came to a halt in the yard outside their house.  B’Elanna opened the door, Kathryn dumped her bag, closed the door behind her and immediately drew B’Elanna into a tight embrace, kissing her fiercely.  After any period of time apart, it was their tradition to make up for lost time immediately.  Their holovids to each other while B’Elanna had been away had become increasingly hot as the weeks had seemingly dragged on.  Now was their chance to make good on those promises.

Neither of them had even managed to take their coats off yet, hats and scarves had been cast aside though and B’Elanna ran her fingers through Kathryn’s mussed up hair as she responded to the kisses with equal vigour.  She tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss Kathryn below her ear.  Kathryn moaned in delight as B’Elanna paid attention to one of her favourite places.  She felt B’Elanna move to slip her coat off her shoulders and shrugged it off before reaching for the zip of B’Elanna jacket and removing that too.  They paused momentarily and grinned at each other, simply pleased to be back together again. 

“I always miss you so much” B’Elanna said, taking Kathryn in her arms again.

“I know how you feel.  Holovids are _definitely_ not enough.”

“Even if your voice does drive me wild.  Some of your vids had me half crazy out there!  Those poor first years… I threw myself into critiquing their designs and reviewing the specs just to try and distract myself from some of the stuff you said and keep myself sane, on duty at least!  I really chewed out one poor kid in the final week when he’d forgotten to modulate the plasma flow constrictors in the simulation we were running.  He did cause an engine blow-out though, so he deserved it I guess.”  B’Elanna smiled, remembering the expression on his face, “but as soon as I was off duty… there you were in my mind again, making all kinds of promises…”

“Promises I intend to keep.” Kathryn said, her voice deep and sultry. 

“Oh God, you know what that does to me…”

“That’s right.  And I fully intend to make use of it.”  Janeway drawled. 

With that, Kathryn pressed B’Elanna up against the wall and kissed B’Elanna deeply.  She began kissing down B’Elanna’s neck as she slipped her fingers under the hemline of her jumper and ran her fingers lightly over her bronze hips.  She slowly caressed her wife’s stomach before lifting her jumper and removing it.  Kathryn scooted down to pay attention her newly exposed midriff, planting increasingly hotter kisses all over B’Elanna’s skin.  Her hands rose to her lover’s breasts, lighting stroking through the thin material of her bra, teasing her nipples to hard peaks.  B’Elanna’s head fell back as she experienced the waves of pleasure that Kathryn’s touch was building within her.  Kathryn stood and couldn’t resist the incredibly sexy lines of B’Elanna’s neck.  She licked and nibbled at the skin exposed there while her hands grazed lightly over her shoulders, hooking the bra straps and pulling them down.  She reached round to unhook and release B’Elanna’s bra, as she kissed along the strong jawline of her lover.  She stroked the sides of her breasts and claimed her lover’s full lips in another searing kiss.  She massaged and caressed her lover’s breasts without breaking the contact of their lips.  B’Elanna dug her hands into Kathryn’s hair and she pulled her even closer.  Kathryn’s whole body pressed against her deliciously. 

When Kathryn slipped her thigh between B’Elanna’s, the younger woman gasped as the warmth and the pressure combine to ignite her senses.  B’Elanna pushed her hips forward and began to writhe against the narrow hips of her lover.  She moaned in pleasure as Kathryn deepened her kiss, licking her lips, biting down gently on B’Elanna’s lower lip, tugging and sucking on it slightly with a deep moan, eliciting in B’Elanna a light growl and a wicked grin. “God, I love that” B’Elanna breathed as she looked at her wife, hair disheveled and responding in kind with a wanton look of pure desire.  

Kathryn cupped her breasts, roughly stroking B’Elanna’s nipples, teasing them to stiffness.  She began to undulate her hips slightly, sending more shockwaves of pure pleasure throughout B’Elanna’s body that centered and formed the delicious ache of arousal.  Kathryn’s hands finally make their way to the zip of B’Elanna’s trousers and makes light work of dispensing with the now all-too-unnecessary layer.  Kathryn kneels before B’Elanna and hugs her tightly, pressing her face into the smooth skin of her stomach.  She looks up to see B’Elanna returning her gaze with a depth of emotion that has not waned in the passing five years.  The heat of Kathryn’s tongue on B’Elanna’s thighs makes her tremble.  Still up against the wall, B’Elanna throws her arm out to grab onto anything she can to remain standing.  Kathryn guides her to the low bench in the hall, placed there for as much this purpose as for anything else, and lays her wife back onto it. 

She plants a series of kisses all over B’Elanna’s body, torturously slowly down from her neck to her stomach, meanwhile she slips her fingers into the top hem of her pants and finally pulls them down, exposing B’Elanna’s aching wetness to the cool air.  She whimpers and spreads her legs, desperate for Kathryn’s touch.  Kathryn skims her hands lightly over B’Elanna’s thighs and she arches up in hot need.  The light touch of Kathryn’s thumb as it grazes over her clit makes B’Elanna gasp, then whimper as her body thrums.  Again, with an almost cruel feather light touch, Kathryn dips her fingers between her labia and glides them up, gathering some of the copious wetness there and bringing it up to continue her attention on B’Elanna’s clit.  When Kathryn finally adds her tongue, starting with slow, deliberate strokes along her sensitive lips followed by intense attention on and around her clit, B’Elanna nearly erupts.  She’d been ready back at the transport station, hell, she’d been ready back on the Mars Colony just thinking about how Kathryn had promised that she wouldn’t even make it to bed before she’d take her up against the wall and on the hall bench and bring her to orgasm with her tongue.

“This… is… even better… than I imagined...on Mars.”  B’Elanna just about manages to articulate through the blaze of heat and pleasure coursing through her body.  She manages to raise her head to look across at her wife with her head buried between her legs before succumbing to the utter bliss of it all.  She arches and bucks her hips as the first waves of ecstasy build within her as Kathryn expertly plays all of B’Elanna’s nerve endings with her lips, tongue and fingers.  She is relentless, licking and sucking and kissing and moaning into B’Elanna’s hot, wet centre, coaxing out electric pleasure.  B’Elanna’s skin is on fire, her body becomes taut with the building energy, every nerve ending buzzes and throbs.  Just as she reaches the peak, she throws her hand down to grab Kathryn’s, providing an anchor as she is raised higher and her orgasm flashes and flares inside her. 

Kathryn kneels next to her beautiful wife, and smiles down at her.  “That was just for starters, my love.”


End file.
